In well-known devices for the production or manufacture of stones, a mould box or flask is filled by means of a filling carriage or material box, which travels or moves from the side over the mould box or flask and returns back after filling of the material. Afterwards, a ram or press travels from above into the mould box or flask and by means of vibrators on the mould box or flask or so-called shaker devices the material in the mould box or flask is compacted, whereupon the mould box or flask is lifted away upwards. The plate located under the mould box or flask, on which the stones are placed, is transported away. This is followed by the next production or manufacturing operation.
A disadvantage in this process is, however, that with the well-known devices for the production or manufacture of stones, compaction can essentially be created or brought about only by vibration on the mould box or flask or on the shaker device lying at the bottom. A simultaneous pressing operation is not possible, as otherwise the shaking force is destroyed by the compaction. In addition, the precise production or manufacture is not possible since the stones are generally produced or manufactured on a concrete floor, where no pressure can be brought onto the stones, as otherwise the machine is lifted or raised. In the case of manufacture or production with a stationary machine, the height of the stones cannot be brought under control due to the shaking operation and due to the pressing operation, i.e. differences in height must be accepted. Added to this is the fact that due to the immersion of the ram or press into the mould box or flask certain or well-defined tolerances must be warranted or guaranteed, since a burr always occurs during manufacture or production especially due to the core holder.
One of the main disadvantages of the previously known devices and methods or processes for the production or manufacture of stones lies in the fact that during the production or manufacture of stones, finer materials are shaken downwards out of the stone production material, which is why the stones produced or manufactured in this way possess a coarser upper surface -- in comparison with undersurface -- and also do not possess straight edges and exact angles.
In the well-known devices for the production or manufacture of stones there is also the disadvantage that they require a great deal of space.